Your song
by Hedwig junior
Summary: A little oneshot about Zicks feelings after Elena died.My first attempt to write a songfic, please don't kill me right away


Disclaimer: None of the following characters belongs to me, they all belong to the comic "Monster Allergy". The used song is written by Elton John and called "Your song"

Your Song

Slowly Zick took another stepp towards the microphone.

He felt how most of the glances leveled at him, but he didn't care, he just kept on starring at floor in front of him. He didn't need to see the whole pain, the agony, sometimes even a hint of compassion in the eyes of the attenders, he knew it was there.

Cold marmoreal flooring.

Elena wouldn't have liked it.

He swallowed shortly, his throath seemed to be desiccated. Not that he would mind. Since the incident (was it really already one week past?) he hadn't sensed much anymore.

Exept the cold pain which clutched his heart...it was ubiquitous and impossible to blank out.

"I...I don't want to say much."

_My gift is my song_

Being increased over the boxes his voice seemed even more hoarse than it already was. In fact he wouldn't have needed the microphone, aside from a few lost sobs it was completly silent in the church.

'Deadly silent.'

"Many of you propably know that..." His voice vanished, not beeing able to say her name out loud. Not under this circumstances.

_And this one's for you_

"That we have been more than just good friends. She changed my life forever. What you do not know and are not even able to be in the knowldge of is that I have written a song for her." He paused.

_And you can tell everybody that this is your song_

"She didn't even knew it herself."

A loud sob resounded and caused Zick to look up.

It was Annie. She was sitting huddled on one of the benches on the left side from his point of view, David's arm laid consolatory around her shoulders.

_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_

And suddenly he clearly noticed the faces of the mourners..the perturbed faces.

Every single one.

_I hope you don't mind_

"Today I want to play this song...for...for her..." 'No!' "...commemoration."

_I hope you don't mind_

He turned around and went over to the small black piano which was standing on the right of the wooden altar. Left from it the white coffin was placed.

_That I put down in words_

His steps seemed to be unnatural loud to him as he went over the sleek floor, aswell as the scatching of the chairlegs as he pulled it back to settle down on it.

"This for you, Elena."

_How wonderful life is now yours in the world_

And he started playing.

**Flashback**

The livingroom was dark but Zick didn't bother turning the lights on.

He didn't cared about anything much more. Not since it happened.

His heart clenched painfully as the memory became more vivid and Zick nearly collapsed on the floor. He didn't need a reminder, it never vanished from his mind.

'Elena.'

His beloved Elena.

A screamlike sob escaped his throath, a cry that cut through the silence of the room like a knife. But no tear left his eyes.

She was dead. Killed in a car crash.

He couldn't believe it. Numbly he stumbled forwards untill he hit a solid object and broke down in front off it.

Everything had been so perfect. The musical performance was already about half a year past, a half year since they had become a couple. It went all well between them, the holidays just had started, not even some megalomaniac monster was about to take over bibbursy...

They were riding down the street that led to the secrect armory when it happend. He could still see her beautiful face, could still hear her happy laughter.

Then a car came dashing around the corner and hit her. Hit her and sent her flying across the street.

Her laughter vanished from his mind. Instead of it her surprised yelp came back, then the sickening cracking noice as her head came in contact with the hard concrete ground. The doctors said that she had been dead right away.

It kind of surprised Zick how exactly he could remember even the tiniest details of this day. A hot summer day, flys were droning all over the place, somewhere a dog was barking, his owner was shouting at it to be quiet.

He remembered everything, everything exept the licence plate of the car.

The driver absconded.

Suddenly a part of the pain was gone and anger took his place. Pure anger. He swore if he ever found that son of a bitch...Zick clenched his fist and hit onto the first thing that was near him.

A melodic sound followed. His piano.

Blinking Zick sat up. Elena loved the piano, loved how he played it.

He pulled himself up onto the small chair that stand in front of the musical intrument. Slowly his fingers slid over the smooth keys.

He had never told Elena about the song he once wrote for her...now he regretted for not doing so.

Slowly he began to play, humming along.

_I sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss_

Yeah. That was when he saw Elena for the first time of his life.

He was sitting on the roof of the house, it was always a place he loved to go to, since none of the monster followed him there. It was private.

Right then the pantechnicon van came up the road, the car of Elenas parents close behind. Curious Zick tried to sneek a peek off his new neighbours...and saw her.

She was looking quite sulky, leaning against the red car and eyeballing her new home, but still...

Zick could not say that she was always so beautiful to him and he fell in love with her right away, but that first time he saw her, he suddenly felt his heart fell and didn't want to be the strange kid anymore.

He didn't wanted her to avoid him, he wanted her to be his friend.

_Well a some of the verses, well they've got me quite cross._

_But the sun's been kind while I wrote this song_

It had to been nearly one year after they had become friends that he wrote this song. Zick couldn't remember when exactly the idea hit him, he just suddenly had the terrible urge to write a song. It was not the first time he did such a thing...but this time he could only concentrate on Elena.

Yet that he thought about it...it must have been close after the time he fell in love with her. Not that he would have accepted it back then, he told himself that it had to be done, because she was the first real friend he ever had which was of course still a reason.

_It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

Elena would have keep it turned on, that was for sure. She would have been pleading for him to play it everytime he sat down at the piano.

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do_

_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

But he never told her, so she never asked for it.

Of course it wasn't that what he ment with the words back then when he wrote this...but they still seemed to fit awkwardly good.

_And then the thing is what I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

Her bright green eyes.

The eyes he still saw in front of him when ever he closed his own.

The eyes he had been able to loose himself in so easiely.

The eyes that were always sparkling, especially when he came around.

Those soft, deep eyes he loved so much.

His fingers painfully hit the wrong note.

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It__ may be quite simple but now that it's done._

No she couldn't.

She couldn't tell anybody now anymore, because she was dead. And back when she was still alive, still happy, still laughing he had been too much of a coward to tell her.

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind._

That was ment as an apology somehow...just in case she didn't like his work. How stupid he had been. And now it was too late.

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now yours in the world_

He cried out again. Was!

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind_

She wouldn't have mind...she would have loved it.

_That I put down in words..._

He broke up. He just couldn't handle it anymore.

Tears that would refuse to fall finally found their way out and poured torrentlike down his cheeks.

He had lost her. He had lost his Elena.

The pain in his chest almost become unbearable, it pushed onto his lungs, left him unable to breath.

He just wanted it to stop, wanted things to be back to normal, normal as they had been, normal as everything had been just fine...He wanted his best friend back!

Suddenly warm arms pulled up around him, a soft voice trying to calm him down.

He struggled against the grip, kicking around without even thinking about it. He hit the piano, the piano Elena loved so much, and once or twice even the person that was holding him, but he didn't care.

He just wanted it all to stop.

Finally his defences became weaker till he stopped and let himself fall into the hug of his father, the tears still streaming down his face.

"Shhh..." Zob's voice seemed to be a bit shacky itself. "It's ok Zick, it's ok."

"I don't want anymore." Zick pressed his face into his fathers chest, making his word come out dull.

"Yes. I know it's hard..."

"NO!" He was screaming now. "I don't want, I don't want! I hate her! I hate her for leaving me alone!"

His father just kept on slowly rubbing his back, mumbling mild words Zick wasn't able to understand correctly. He simply felt how his dad said them, heard them but didn't get the meaning.

He didn't care, he didn't care about anything exept the constant pain in his chest which had just started to intensify. And Elena.

None of the two knew how long they had been sitting that way till Zick spoke again.

"Dad?"

"Yeah son?"

"I do not hate her."

"I know son." Zob closed his eyes as a small tear ran down his face, too "I know."

**End of Flashback**

Slowly Zick ended his, no Elenas song and it became silent once again.

His breath had sped up, his eyes watery from tears.

'I love you Elena.'

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world._

* * *

So yeah that was it. Sorry for possible grammar and spelling errors. Thanks for reading and please review ) 


End file.
